The Problem with Roscoe
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: Stalia fixing the jeep on a hot, sunny, afternoon, what would happen? contains fluffy!stalia


"Malia, you're holding that upside down." Stiles laughs, as he grabs the manual for his blue jeep out of his girlfriend's hands, giving her a teasing glance. She looks down, and licks her lips, and then meets his brown eyes, smiling.

"Whoops." She says casually, as she walks to the front of the jeep, the hood is popped open, and there is steam blowing every where, the jeep broke down again, last night, and Stiles got Malia up against her will to fix it, though she loved helping her boyfriend, even if it was with the littlest things, like timing his running for lacrosse. She crosses her arms with a huff as she watches Stiles holding a wrench in his hand while he reads the manual, his face in pure concentration, and she thinks it's kind of cute, as she smiles softly in his direction. He of course his completely oblivious to all things, as he studies the manual, he couldn't believe Roscoe had broken down on him for the millionth time, so with Malia's help they were going to fix it.

"Alright, Malia hand me the screwdriver." He mumbles, as he lifts the hood up a little more, Malia walks over to the red tool box and picks up the screwdriver, handing it to her concentrated boyfriend, he mumbles a soft thanks, as he goes under the hood, moving things around, she watches him, carefully, making sure the jeep's hood doesn't fall on his shoulder like last time.

"Alright, that goes there, and that goes there." He mumbles gently, as he grabs a tube and tucks it into the right spot, he pops his head out, to see Malia has the jeep's manual in her hands, she yells out instructions, and he follows along, until he's satisfied with his work.

"Alright, start her up, Malia." Stiles says in a confident tone, as he watches his girlfriend go to the front door, opening it up, key in hand.

He smiles at his work, as the car starts to rev up, and Malia gets out, covering her mouth, as she sees her boyfriend covered in oil, from his plaid shirt, to his black shorts, his face blotted with black, she coughs to cover a giggle, and he stares at her, as he gently smiles, but it's not a nice smile.

"Malia Tate, my favorite girl." He says, as he walks closer to her, and her brown eyes widen.

"No, Stiles get away." She says, as she slams the door shut, but he keeps advancing towards her more slowly.

"Stiles, nooo." She whines low, as she laughs, running away, but eventually he catches her, scooping her up in his strong arms, she laughs, covered in oil, her long legs kick against his, as she tries to get away.

"I'm going to kill you!" She says in between his laughter, as he kisses her cheek, her head nestled against his chest, and his heart beat elevates, as he stares down at her, soon, their both laughing.

"It's okay, we'll fix it." She says with a bright smile, and he nods, as he plays with her short hair between his fingers.

"Now we better get cleaned up, your father will worry." She teases, as she leans up and kisses him softly, he smiles when she pulls back.

"Yeah." He says with a throaty laugh, as he sets her down.

"Race you to the sprinkler, Stilinski." She says, as she gets in her running position, he smiles at his optimistic girlfriend, he loves her, he loves her so much.

"You're on, Tate, and no cheating, Wherecutie." He says, and she smiles at her cheesy nickname, she loves him so much.

"Ready, set, Go." She yells, as she sprints across the yard, towards the yellow hose.

He beats her there by two seconds, his chest heaving, as he laughs, turning on the hose.

"Loser." He taunts, as he turns on the hose.

She scowls at him lightly, as she tries to grab the hose, they both laugh when they get wet, his hand goes over hers, and she stares up at him, his eyes stare deep into hers, and she bites her lip lightly, as she lets go of the hose, taking off her sweatshirt, revealing a black tank top, Stiles eyes drift over her body, her abs gleaming through her wet black t-shirt, it reminds him so much of the night at eichen house, when they first made love, Malia bites her lip lightly, as she looks at Stiles, getting the same feelings, and suddenly an innocent task has turned into a sexy car wash, he tugs off his plaid shirt, and Malia laughs lightly, as she walks closer to him, holding his hand against his black shorts, he drops the hose, as he stares at his girlfriend, the water rushes over their feet, Stiles pulls Malia closer by her slim waist, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth, she automatically smiles into the kiss when he does, wrapping her hands around his neck, as they settle in the familiar place in his soft hair, as he deepens the kiss, their tongues colliding, leaving each other breathless. Stiles hands go down the thin material of her back, and her fingers drift over his abs lightly.

Suddenly, they hear a cough in the background, as they jump apart, Malia's cheeks turning pink, as she stares at her boyfriend's father, he seems skeptical, as he stares at them.

"What are you two doing?" He asks, and Stiles thinks about the scene before his father, each stripped down, their cheeks red, and Stiles feels himself get embarrassed at it, this always happened, Malia and him would go too far, but he loved the surprises she gave him, kept him on his toes, made his life more interesting.

"Well, uh dad, we were fixing the jeep." He says in a slow whisper, but his father just nods.

"Never mind I don't want to know." His father says, and Stiles is grateful that he doesn't have to explain himself, as soon as his father walks away, Malia laughs lightly, and Stiles turns to her.

"Not funny, Malia." He says in his best authoritative tone, but it only makes Malia giggle more, as she smooths back his wet hair from his forehead, and he finally gives in laughing.

"I'm sorry." She says, as he pulls her closer, her cheek against his toned chest.

"Don''t be." He says softly, as he runs his fingers through her wet brown hair.

"I'll make it up to you wanna go play halo?" She asks, as she raises her eyes to his face, a light smile.

"Of course." He says in the most obvious tone, as he takes her hand, leading her back the house, they spend the rest of the day inside, playing video games, happy to have each other by their side.


End file.
